


Kid Cannibal

by Moonie711, PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Bonding, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dust Daddy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Masterbation, Mates, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: Dust and Horror have a pre-established relationship, however when Horror accidentally get's turned into a 6 year old kid, it falls on his mate to watch over and take care of him, complicating their relationship.Together the duo overcome the day-to-day obstacles of parenthood, love, and even learn a bit more about themselves as well as eachother in the process.





	1. The lake

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles written by Moonie711 and Girlyfandomfighter13
> 
> We are
> 
> THE FLUFFERS

It was a beautiful day outside.

The birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like these..Monsters like Dust spent their time at the lake.

"come on dust bunny! i told ya' i dont need those!" A tiny Horror whined in protest, struggling against the larger and older skeleton as he tried to put his waterwings on, which the little cannibal was having none of.

Since being turned toddler, Dust had taken it upon himself to watch after and care for his companion, not that much had changed from their day to day life since then, as Dust had always been an extremely protective and dotting mate to begin with, and even more so now that the runt was so vulnerable.

A piece of his soul ached at the situation his cannibal had been put in, as going from lover to child had been an extremely difficult adjustment for the pair at first, but like most things Dust had managed to adapt to the situation, and admittably it felt _good_  to be so needed and depended on.

 _"c o m e   o n   t r e a t   ,   p u t   t h e m   o n   o r   y o u r   n o t   g o i n g   s w i m m i n g   ."_ Dust stayed firm on the matter, sitting with the cannibal in his lap as he tried to force the flotation devices onto him.

_But stars was Horror fussy today._

"no! e-everyone's starin' at me, i-i look stupid!" He pushed against Dust, getting absolutely nowhere in his struggle as the alpha held him tight, preventing him from escaping his embarassing fate.

_He was wearing the damn floaties one way or another._

"t h e y   a r e n ' t   s t a r i n g   a t   y o u   ,   t r e a t ." Dust reassured, which wasn't true at all, as nearly the entire beach had been gawking at the pair since they'd first arrived, and although it made Horror feel extremely self conscience and awkward, Dust remained surprisingly indifferent, paying them no mind as he was used to it anyways.

_This was his day with Horror, and no outsider was going to ruin it for them._

"b-but.." The cannibal trailed off, staring up at his caretaker with a defeated pout as he stopped struggling and let his arms go limp, allowing Dust to slip the floats around his arms effortlessly.

"t h e r e   ,   w a s   t h a t   s o   h a r d ?" The alpha mocked and rolled his eyes at how dramatic and difficult the little runt had been, as despite how embarrassed he might have felt in that moment they both knew it was for his own safety.

_Skeletons couldn't swim afterall._

"mad at you.." The cannibal mumbled and crossed his arms in a pout, refusing to meet his alpha's gaze as he stared at the sand instead.

_Unfortunately for him though Dust wasn't done._

_"t h e n   y o u r   r e a l l y   g o i n g   t o   h a t e   m e   f o r   t h i s   . ."_ His grin stretched wide as he pulled out a piece of rubber from his pocket, stifling back a laugh as he waved it in front of the cannibals face teasingly.

Horror instantly paled at the sight.

_Oh no._

_He was not wearing that!_

_No way in--_

"the hell!" The cannibal let out a squeek as he tried to make a run for it, not even taking a step before he was pinned down in Dust's lap by his gravity magic, making the little runt cry out in fusteration.

"cheater!" He called out in protest, making Dust chuckle lowly beside him as he held him close, something that would typically make the little cannibal shiver if it wasn't for how irritated he was.

 _"c o m e   o n   t r e a t   ,   d o   i t   f o r **d a d d y**    ."_ The alpha purred in his ear, making Horror's face light up a bright crimson in response.

_It was official._

_Dust was trying to kill him_

_He was going to die of embarrassment._

"b-but d-dus--" He stopped short, quick to catch his mistake.

"-- **daddy**.." The cannibal corrected himself, making his mate grin in response as he was pleased to see the runt play along with his game.

_It was just a petname afterall._

_There was no harm in a little teasing._

"i-i dont wanna.." Horror fidgeted under the alphas gaze, making him smirk as he watched the flustered expression on the cannibals face grow.

 _"w e a r   i t   ."_ It was not a request, and to show how serious he was, handed over the poka-dotted showercap, wanting his mate to put it on himself.

And he did.

Taking the decorated showercap into his hands, Horror stared at it disdainfully before deciding to obediently complying with his mates request, sighing dramatically in defeat before slipping the stupid thing onto his skull.

It was uncomfortable but snug, successfully protecting the hole in his skull by preventing any water from getting into it, something Dust always fussed over.

_There, now he was ready._

"can i..?" He looked up at his mate expectantly, who gave him a quick once over to make sure the swimming cap was on correctly.

Thankfully Horror passed his inspection.

 _"a l r i g h t   t r e a t   ,   g o   p l a y   ."_ The alpha nodded his approval and motioned towards the lake.

Horror didn't need to be told twice, as the second he got the 'ok' the cannibal was off like a lightening bolt, his little feet slapping against the wet sand of the shore as he made his way into the shallows.

 _"s t a y   w h e r e   i   c a n   s e e   y o u   ."_ Dust called after the rambunctious rugrat, who paid him no mind as he splashed around in the shallows of the lake happily, completely without a care in the world.

It made Dust smile seeing the other so happy.

_Horror was just to **cute**.._

 


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust takes Horror to the park, but unfortunately not everyone is as open and accepting of monsters as he'd like.

When Horror was turned into a child, he wanted nothing more than to just hide away and disappear, especially considering how much the other's teased him for it, something Dust put a stop to immediately, as **no one** belittled his mate, unless they had a death wish.

This surprised Horror, as he had figured Dust would be embarrassed or ashamed that his once strong, independent, mate was suddenly turned into such a helpless, forgetful, runt.

He was pleasantly surprised when Dust had been incredibly patient and understanding, instead going out of his way to make sure Horror was as comfortable and happy as possible, even going so far to indulge him by taking the runt to childlike places and rewarding him with treats and candy. 

Dust completely **spoiled** him.

Weather it was out of pure love or just pitty Horror didn't complain, just greatful he had someone looking out for him in his time of need.

One of their favorite things to do was go to the park, as Horror would find himself playing with the kids and chasing around monsters and humans alike in a game of tag, or climbing the jungle gym by racing to the top.

It wasn't much different to when Horror was an adult, as he had always liked kids, he had raised Papyrus all by himself afterall.

Dust had quickly gotten used to Horror's child-like mentality, embracing it like it were normal as the pair walked up to the playground hand in hand, nodding in acknowledgment to the other parents as they approached.

And they waved back, knowing better than to brush off or disrespect the fearsome skeleton, as they had all grown quite used to the couples presence by now, even welcoming them warmly as some of the mothers actually smiled at him.

_Good._

_"g o   p l a y   ,   t r e a t   ."_ The maniac encouraged, ushering the little skeleton towards the playground as he himself took a seat.

It took Horror a moment, but the second he spotted a familiar face his legs quickly took off, waving at the friends he had made, which greeted him with matched enthusiasm, and it made Dust  _happy_ to see his mate was well liked and accepted by the others, even if they were just kids.

But there was a new face among the the crowd, one neither Dust or Horror had seen before, so being the friendly skeleton he was, Horror immediately took the initiative to introduce himself. 

“hey there, i'm sans, sans the skeleton, but you can call me horror.” He grinned and held out his hand in a typical sans fashion.

"what's yer' name?" He asked the little blond girl who would squeak in surprise, only to give a shy smile in greeting and blush.

“I'm Sandy.” She replied, which only made the skeleton's grin widen.

“well, care to get _sandy_ with me and build a big sand castle?” He punned, making the girl giggle wildly as she nodded in response.

"Sure!" She accepted his outstretched hand, and immediately the two were off, Horror dragging the girl along behind him as he shot a look back towards his mate and wave excitedly over to them, showing off his new friend.

Dust simply snorted to himself and grinned at his mates enthusiasm as he returned the wave lazily before going back to his crossword he had brought.

It had been about an hour of them playing together, from building sand castles, to climbing the jungle gym, the pair were now playing an innocent game of tag.

But despite his runt having harmless fun Dust couldn't help but feel paranoid, scanning the area obsessively for any troublesome humans that might take the scene in a completely wrong way, as the little girls playful screams sounded like one's of fear, but then again Dust supposed **all** human children sounded that annoying, still though they didn't need any trouble.

But trouble is what they got as a very tall and thin lady would stomp up towards the pair of playing kids, stepping in front of and blocking Horror from the little girl, who also came to a halt.

“What are you doing?!” The woman screamed accusingly at the cannibal, causing him to flinch back and away from the pair as the woman snatched up her daughter.

“You are scaring my daughter! Don't you have somewhere better to be?!”

“Mama, we was just playing.” The little girl tried to intervein which only caused the woman to glare in disappointment and anger before promptly continuing.

“You were playing?! Look at him! He's a monster, and a broken one at that! Look at that crater in his head! What a freak. Dont you know monsters are filthy creatures that cause nothing but chaos and destruction?!” She continued to rant, so engrossed in putting down the tiny skeleton she hadn't even noticed the dark figure come up behind her.

“There is no way I will let such an  **abomination** play with my daughter!” She finally finished and glared down towards Horror, who was trying his very best not to cry, as he didn't want to cause anymore of a scene.

However, that wouldn't stop his caretaker from making one for him, who was already behind her with murderous intent in his eye.

 _“i s   t h e r e   a   p r o b l e m   h e r e ?”_ Horror was relieved to hear his mates familiar voice, and in and effort to comfort himself scrambled to their side and hid behind them, feeling safe already as Dust's magic flared protectively around them. 

The woman whipped around, ready to go off on the newcomer, only for her mouth to clamp shut once she saw the maniacs empty eyesockets and murderous smile.

Dust grinned wide, daring her to open her mouth again, and after taking a moment to compose herself, she did.

“W-well y-you and y-your child a-are not w-welcome here! y-you should leave immediately!” She shot back condescendingly, hoping it'd be enough to intimidate and deter Dust, instead the aura around them seem to darken as purple vapor pooled out of the alpha's eyesocket, sending a dangerous look the womans way, which nearly made her drop her child. 

 _“ **y o u**  a r e   t h e   o n e   n o t   w e l c o m e d   h e r e   ."_ Dust spoke evenly, the calmness of his voice betraying the influx of magic swirling around him dangerously, suggesting he could lose control and kill her at any given moment.

_And stars did he want to._

_"l e a v e   t h i s   p l a c e   ,   a n d   n e v e r   c o m e   b a c k   ."_ He warned sternly, the hint of a threat behind his tone, and to make sure the lady got his point he continued on.

 _"o r   i ' l l   m a k e   s u r e   y o u **w o n t**    b e   ."_ That was enough to scare them both as the lady scrambled to get as far away from the pair as quickly as possibly, seemingly unable to get out of there fast enough as she obediently left the pair alone.

It took a silent moment as Dust would just stand there, glaring in the direction they had left in, leaving Horror to shuffle uncomfortably on his feet as he kept behind him, trying to think of something to say, or a way to help him calm down.

Horror hated seeing his mate like this, it wasn't Dusts fault he was such an ugly  **freak** , Not to mention he would probably forget Sam anyways…

_Sam?_

_No..That didn't sound right._

“d-dust b-bunny?” Horror would call out in a meek voice, drawing their attention as the older skeleton would look down at the runt, grunting his acknowledgment in response.

“am i really that much of a freak?” He'd ask as his hand reached towards the hole in his head.

_Was it really that bad?_

_Of course he had known he wasn't the most attractive or approachable monster.._

_Still though, no one had really pointed out how **ugly** he was until now._

“stupid, i-im s-so stupid…” He'd mutter under his breath, and clawed at the wound nervously.

The scraping of bone against bone would make Dust wince as he instinctively snatched their hand away from the wound, making Horror stare up at them in surprise.

 _“w h a t   d i d   i   t e l l   y o u   a b o u t   s c r a t c h i n g   ?”_ Dust spoke with a warning tone as Horror tried to remember exactly what had been said all those moons ago, it was only when he felt the familiar squeeze of the appendage that would remind him they had threatened to break his hand once as an adult.

A small blush appeared on his face at the memory. 

 _“y o u   a r e   n o t   a   f r e a k   ,   y o u r **p e r f e c t**    ,   t r e a t   .”_ Dust assured, crouching down to be at eye level with the little cannibal to let him know he was sincere, making Horror fidget under his gaze nervously.

_He hated seeing Horror so agitated and upset._

He'd say anything just to see his mate smile again, so naturally Dust blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 _“i ' m   l u c k y   t o   h a v e  s u c h   a **c u t e**  m a t e   l i k e   y o u   .”_ He complimented genuinely, his usual manic grin turned into one of teasing as he leaned closer into the runt, making Horror blush even brighter as he tried to look away.

“d-dust..” Horror would stumble out shyly, but before he could protest Dust leaned in, planting a gentle yet firm kiss on his cheek.

Immediately the cannibal lit up like a Christmas tree, but before he could reciprocate Dust had already pulled away and straightened up again, making sure to keep a tight grip on Horrors hand to ground him.

_He'd make Horror forget all his worries and doubts._

_Dust would always be there to protect him from the harsh reality of the world._

_“l e t ' s   g o   ."_ The maniac encouraged as he began to lead the way out of the park.

 _"w e ‘ r e   g o i n g   t o   c h u c k   'e   c h e e s e   .”_ He promised, making a very excited Horror start to bounce around in place.

_He was going to spoil the kid rotten._

“oh, oh, can we play games?! i love games! what about pizza? i want pepperoni!” He called out excitedly, making Dust chuckle as he watched the runt with bright eyes. 

 _“o f   c o u r s e   .”_ He gave a small genuine smile, and without another word the pair disappeared, leaving the park and all of it's problems behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any scenes or suggestions u want to see?
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT AND ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO <3


End file.
